Civil War: Reflections and Tales from Ishbal
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Todos falam de Ishbal como um todo, mas não pensam que um todo geralmente é feito de pequenas histórias. De uma forma ou outra, todos carregamos cicatrizes profundas. E só quem estava lá pode contar o que uma guerra é capaz de fazer com alguém.


_Civil War: Reflections and tales from Ishbal_

_**Sinopse:**__ "Todos falam de Ishbal como um todo, mas não pensam que um todo geralmente é feito de pequenas histórias. De uma forma ou de outra, todos carregamos cicatrizes depois que saímos de Ishbal. E só quem realmente estava lá pode contar o que uma guerra é capaz de fazer com alguém"._

_**Shipper:**__ Personagem original / Personagem original (mais de um)_

_**Classificação:**__ PG13_

_**Completa?**__ – Mais de um capítulo, com publicações esporádicas (ou seja, não garanto datas)_

_**Trilha Sonora:**__ Civil War, do Guns n' Roses. Talvez a letra mais direta a respeito da guerra, em todas as suas formas. Você TEM que ouvir a música antes de ler, porque elas estão entrelaçadas. Não vou usar a letra inteira, só alguns trechos no começo de cada capítulo. Talvez eles também estejam fora de ordem, mas isso é algo que, se puder, vou evitar._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Esse disclaimer é um pouco diferente. As locações e o fato predominante nessa fic não são criações minhas, mas as histórias e quase todos os personagens são. Resumindo, se quiser usar algo, sinta-se à vontade, mas por favor me avise antes._

_**Nota da autora:**_ _Olá! Essa fic é bem diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi antes. Ela é a respeito de Fullmetal Alchemist, claro, mas fala de outros personagens, que talvez nem sequer tenham aparecido nos episódios do anime ou nos capítulos do mangá. Ela é inspirada em diversos filmes de guerra, como Platoon (filmaço, esse eu recomendo 100) e A Conquista da Honra. Não sei se esse é o tipo de fic que todo mundo gosta, mas... Bem, leiam e descubram. Beijos!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Prelúdio:**_

_Look at your young men fighting_

_Look at your women crying_

_Look at your young man dying_

_The way they've always done before..._

Acho que você não me conhece. Meu nome é Samuel J. Hirano, tenente-coronel reformado do Exército amestriano e veterano da guerra de Ishbal. Veterano... essa palavra é uma piada. Não tenho nem quarenta anos. Na época, eu era jovem e burro, muito burro. Na verdade, nem sei se eu realmente era burro. Sei que eu era idealista e ingênuo, que fui enganado e que me desiludi muito cedo, mas burro... não, eu não era. Pelo menos não mais do que sou hoje.

Comecei a lutar no início do combate, e só saí quando terminamos de massacrar os ishbalianos. Hoje não tenho mais vergonha de dizer o que realmente fizemos lá. Fomos um bando de assassinos, matamos pessoas sem nem pensar no que estávamos fazendo, enfim, fomos um bando de cães sarnentos e covardes. Talvez por isso carreguemos até hoje o nome de "cães do exército", porque demos motivo para isso. Fiz coisas terríveis, e vi coisas mais terríveis ainda. Vi amigos morrerem, vi outros se tornarem monstros... Enfim, acho que você, amigo leitor, é incapaz de imaginar o que se passou naquela cidade.

Depois da guerra, li muitas coisas nos jornais do país, e percebi como o povo foi mantido no escuro. Todos os relatos eram parciais, breves e até mentirosos, e ninguém era capaz de ter uma idéia correta a respeito do que realmente aconteceu. Todos falam de Ishbal como um todo, mas não pensam que um todo geralmente é feito de pequenas histórias. De uma forma ou de outra, todos carregamos cicatrizes depois que saímos de Ishbal. E só quem realmente estava lá pode contar o que uma guerra é capaz de fazer com alguém.

Minhas cicatrizes são profundas demais, e eu sei que jamais cicatrizarão. Alguns anos depois da guerra, pedi baixa do Exército, como tantos outros que estiveram comigo. Outros continuaram, acho que para buscar uma chance de redenção. E tem aqueles poucos e sanguinários que realmente gostavam do que faziam em Ishbal e seguiram em frente para ter uma chance de repetir a dose. Mas eu não sou do tipo que gosta de violência. Eu só queria sair... só queria ir embora...

Hoje é aniversário do armistício. Na Cidade Central, está acontecendo uma parada cheia de pompa e circunstância, com vários ex-combatentes em destaque. Até me convidaram, mas eu disse não. Na verdade, hoje não é um dia para se comemorar. Nem me dei ao trabalho de ir ver a tal parada. Ao invés disso, preferi visitar antigos amigos. Os bons e velhos amigos que deixei para trás...

_Cemitério Militar da Cidade Central_

_9:30 da manhã_

Está um dia de muito sol, e faz bastante calor. Eu vim de preto, não pelo luto, mas porque me lembro que uma das garotas enterradas aqui um dia me disse que gostava que eu usasse preto, porque realçava meus olhos. Tantas pessoas... tantas histórias... vidas interrompidas pelo interesse de meia dúzia de pessoas que na certa nem sabiam onde fica Ishbal.

Não trouxe flores, porque lembro-me do dia em que eles foram enterrados aqui. Lembro-me do Marechal Bradley fazendo um discurso hipócrita e nojento. O alto escalão do exército confeccionou coroas de flores enormes e vistosas para cada um deles, e eu fiquei com tanta raiva... Desde então, nunca mais levei uma única flor, apesar de vir aqui todos os anos, sempre no mesmo dia e horário.

Nunca falei com ninguém a respeito do que aconteceu, nem com os que compartilharam aquilo comigo. Na verdade, você é a primeira pessoa que vai saber o que eu vi quando estava em Ishbal, e caberá a você contar ou não o que vai conhecer agora. A mim não importa mais, não pude fazer nada para impedir antes e duvido muito que um dia possa emendar o que fiz de errado, mas... não acho que seja justo que essas pobres pessoas se tornem apenas mais nomes num obituário embolorado e coberto de poeira. Tive a honra de conhecer vários donos desses nomes, e esse é um destino injusto.

Bem agora, por exemplo, estou em frente à lápide de Nadia Khale. Eu me lembro bem dela... enfermeira, jovem, com ascendência ishbaliana. Ela foi trazida para cá bem depois, por pressão da família e de amigos influentes. Ela era a gentileza em pessoa, simples, bem-humorada, sempre com uma palavra de conforto e de carinho e com a extraordinária capacidade de fazer qualquer pessoa, por mais triste e rabugenta que fosse, dar um sorriso.

E, bem aqui do lado dela, está Hector Vance, soldado, jovem e entusiasmado. Ele realmente acreditava que estava libertando o povo ishbaliano... Ele teve a felicidade de namorar Nadia, e viveu por ela seus últimos meses. Lembro-me dele me pedindo conselhos a respeito dela. Um pouco adiante, encontramos Paul Tyler. Nunca entendi porque ele se juntou ao exército, o que ele exatamente estava procurando, porque ele sempre odiou a violência mais do que qualquer outro que já conheci. Sempre vi o quanto ele sofria ao disparar a sua arma...

Acho que é justo agora, depois de tantos anos, trazer ao conhecimento de vocês o que essas pessoas realmente foram. Não estou falando de heróis nacionais, nem dos maiores monstros de todos, porque tenho certeza que esses vocês conhecem. Não. Vou falar das pequenas histórias, alegres, tristes, trágicas, que nunca chegaram aos ouvidos do grande público mas que merecem ser passadas adiante. Essas sim são exemplos do que deve – e do que não deve – ser feito. Acho que vocês não conhecem quase nenhum dos personagens dessas histórias, mas a partir do momento em que os conhecerem, vão se sentir do mesmo modo que eu em relação a eles. Peço que me perdoem pelos erros de escrita, pelas palavras mal-colocadas, pelas besteiras que eventualmente eu venha a falar.

Sim... me lembro como se fosse ontem... O sol de Ishbal, uma cidade quente e muito mais viva do que qualquer uma das cidades de Amestris com seus moradores pálidos e acomodados... Era um lugar promissor. Todos chegamos lá prontos para o que deveria ser a aventura mais excitante das nossas vidas. Um lugar onde tudo poderia ser diferente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Essa é a primeira parte da fic. A partir daqui, os capítulos serão como oneshots independentes (mas nem tanto), narradas pelo tenente Hirano. A cada capítulo, vocês verão personagens diferentes, novos, e espero que gostem deles. Não sei quando publicarei os próximos capítulos, mas já estou trabalhando neles. Até lá, ouça a música e veja os filmes que eu recomendei, e garanto que você não se arrependerá. Beijos!_


End file.
